babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
20th Century and earlier
|center=yes |align=center |nobreak=yes |custom1=14 Billion - 1 Million Years Before the Third Age |custom1name=14 Billion - 1 Million Years Before the Third Age |custom2=1 Million - 10,000 Years Before the Third Age |custom2name=1 Million - 10,000 Years Before the Third Age |custom3=10,000 - 361 Years Before the Third Age |custom3name=10,000 - 361 Years Before the Third Age |custom4=20th Century |custom4name=20th Century |a=|b=|c=|d=|e=|f=|g=|h=|i=|j=|k=|l=|m=|n=|o=|p=|q=|r=|s=|t=|u=|v=|w=|x=|y=|z= |sep=• }} This is a list of events that occurred in the 20th Century and earlier: 14 Billion - 1 Million Years Before the Third Age Circa 15 Billion Years Ago *Creation of the Universe. Circa 12 Billion Years Ago *Formation of the Milky Way galaxy. Circa 7 Billion Years Ago *Birth of Lorien, the first sentient creature in the Milky Way galaxy. He along with those that were born in the years after him are naturally immortal. At first, Lorien's race it kept in balance by birth rates, with less than a handful being born each year but eventually the younger generations begin to be born mortal, eventually growing old, infirm and dying, while those that were the first, go on.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi?Into the Fire - Revealed in Lorien's conversation Ivanova.Into the Fire - Lorien said that "Those" who were first remained. *Lorien and the others of his race go out into the galaxy, discover other, younger races including the races that would become known as the Vorlons, the Shadows, the Walkers of Sigma-957 and all the other races that would one day be collectively called "the First Ones". Lorien's race helped them to develop and nurtured them, acting as their teachers and guardians. Eventually Lorien's race would step aside and allow these new races to stand on their own and over the eons eventually becoming the teachers and guardians of the younger races as they begin to arise.Into the Fire *The surviving immortal members of Lorien's race, those who have not died though injury or illness travel beyond The Rim for the void between galaxies, leaving Lorien behind as the last and the first of his race.Into the Fire Circa 5 Billion Years Ago * An underground city is built by some of the First Ones on the planet that would eventually become known as Beta Durani VII.The Legend of the Rangers Circa 4.57 - 4.54 Billion Years Ago * Formation of the star Sol and it's system of planets, including the planet that would eventually become known as Earth. Circa 3.5 Billion Years Ago * The first building blocks of life begin to form on Earth. Circa 1 Billion Years Ago * After destroying a thousand worlds, the race of First Ones that would become known as The Hand are captured by other First Ones and as punishment are banished to a parallel dimension through a gateway built in the underground city of Beta Durani VII. From their prison, The Hand are still able to watch this universe. * A record of the deeds and fate of The Hand is left in the city, with a warning that they could one day find a way back. However, as the eons pass the city, the gateway and The Hand pass out of memory.The Legend of the Rangers Circa 3 Million Years Ago * The ape-like genus that will eventually produce the Human race evolves on Earth. :* At some point the Vorlons discover this species and, like they have done on many other worlds, begin to manipulate the young race to see them as "beings of light".Thirdspace (movie) Circa 1.5 Million Years Ago * After having visited a thousand worlds, the Vorlons begin to believe that they truly are gods, as the younger races see them. In their pride the come to believe that they belonged to another higher plane and that they were superior to the universe that gave them birth. With this the Vorlons resolved to apply all of their collective wisdom and knowledge to transcend this dimension to another place they believed to be the Well of Souls, the foundation of life itself and in doing so become true Gods.Thirdspace (movie) * The Vorlons build and activate their gate, though they quickly realise the true depth of their mistake when they discover the universe they are trying to escape to contains an incomprehensibly powerful and malevolent race. Even older than the Vorlons, they had in their own universe, destroyed thousands of races and continued to destroy thousands more, driven by a hunger beyond any understanding and the belief that only they have the right to exist and all others must be exterminated. Modifying the Vorlon gate to amplify their telepathy, the "Anti-Life" creatures used it to turn many of the Vorlons into their followers, willing to die for them.Thirdspace (movie) *The Vorlons not effected by the telepathic impulses eventually managed to fight the invaders back and disable the gate, though those still under the influence dropped it into Hyperspace before the others could stop them and hid it away. The gate will continue to drift while the Vorlons search for it over the next million years.Thirdspace (movie) *After the incident, the Vorlons create a race memory so that none of them will ever forget and that those that would serve them will know when the gate is found again.Thirdspace (movie) * On a visit to Earth the Vorlons take genetic samples from the population of Homo erectus. Repeating this process across hundreds of other worlds, they begin re-engineering the DNA from these samples to create the Telepath genes.The Nautilus Coil * The First Ones encounter a group of incorporeal entities and welcome them into their ranks. Over time these beings begin to believe that they are as wise and as knowledgeable as Lorien and the other First Ones and challenge their cosmic order. As punishment these beings are cast down to a primitive Earth and bound so that they cannot escape. Over the centuries however, they start taking possession of corporeal bodies and their tales of exile lay the foundations of many Human myths and religions as well as being the origin of the so-called "demonic possession".Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5Over Here 1 Million - 10,000 Years Before the Third Age Circa 1 Million Years Ago * Having created great empires, explored the galaxy and become vast and timeless, most among the First Ones, having tired of their roles as guardians, slowly leave over the course of a million years. Some travel beyond The Rim to join the others that went before them, never to be seen again. Others, such as the Walkers of Sigma-957, would stay openly and travel among the stars between their places of power, barely aware of the younger races.In The Shadow of Z'ha'dumVoices of Authority * Among those that chose to stay are the Vorlons and the Shadows who together would become the last guardians of the younger races, begin fighting against one another in a war of ideology. The Vorlons favouring evolution though control and discipline while the Shadows believe that the only way for the younger races to progress is though conflict and war.The Summoning * At the onset of their wars, Lorien sets down rules of engagement by which both sides agree to honour in order to maintain a balance.Invoking Darkness * Lorien settles in the catacombs deep beneath Z'ha'dum. He will stay there until the arrival of John Sheridan in 2261. In the years to come, his presence there would be the reason that The Shadows persist in returning to this world every time they are driven off again and again during their wars of chaos. They believe that they are showing respect.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? *On Shir-shraba, the Hyach-do break away from the main evolutionary line of the Hyach becoming a separate race. At first the two races compete for land and resources, but over time they eventually learn to live together.Secrets of the Soul - Dr. Franklin said in 2262 that the Hyach-do broke away from Hyach‘s main evolutionary line about a million years ago. Circa 497,800 B.C. *An unknown race creates the Vindrizi as a species of genetically neutral symbiotic being to record all aspects of their hosts. Over the millennia they observe events all over the galaxy so that others can learn about the past when all the records have been lost in the next dark age.Exogenesis Circa 7800 B.C. *Having abided by Lorien's rules of engagement for millennia, one of the two sides violate the rules and when the Shadows again begin to encourage conflict between the races, they are fought to a stand still by an alliance of the Vorlons and the other remaining First Ones and driven back to their stronghold at Z'ha'dum. After this last "Great War" against the Shadows, the First Ones go into hiding and await the return of the Shadows.In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum * Sensing the physical death of a billion lives, the Soul Hunters descend on Ralga and take the entire species' souls. Unknown to them, the Ralgans were not dying, but evolving into a higher, incorporeal state and are trapped when the Soul Hunters place them all into a single soul globe and leave them in one of their Whisper Galleries.River of Souls * The inhabitants of Ceti IV abandon one of their underground cities.War Zone 10,000 - 361 Years Before the Third Age Circa 5000 B.C. * The human civilisation dawns on Earth. The city-state/Empire of Babylon and the area known as Mesopotamia, located between the banks of the Tigris and the Euphrates are widely considered to be the cradle of human civilisation. Babylonian mythology tells of a time before the creation of the Earth when different generations of ancient and powerful gods fought one another in a war of Order against Chaos. Circa 4800 B.C. * The first known network of Jumpgates are built by an unknown alien civilisation.To Dream in the City of Sorrows * The dawn of Hyach civilisation on Shir-shraba. The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 3800 B.C. * The Abbai civilisation dawns on Ssumssha.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 2800 B.C. * The Yolu civilisation dawns on Pa'ri.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 1800 B.C. * Hyach civilisation stabilises. The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * Birth if the Soul Hunter that in 2263 will come to Babylon 5 to retrieve the Ralgan Soul globe.River of Souls Circa 1300 B.C. * Markab civilisation dawns on the Markab homeworld. Circa 800 B.C. * Drazi civilisation dawns on Zhabar.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * The Yolu achieve interstellar travel.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 200 * The last of the known ancient jumpgates are built, marking the apparent disappearance of the builder's civilisation as no other trace of them is found.To Dream in the City of Sorrows Circa 261 * Brakiri civilisation dawns on Brakir.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * Grome civilisation dawns on Gromahk.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * pak'ma'ra civilisation dawns on Pak'ma.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 262 *On Centauri Prime, Tuscano becomes the first Emperor. After the construction of the first Royal Palace he commissions they Palace Guard, incorporating his seal into the buttons on their uniforms. He also commissions The Eye, an elaborate jewel that becomes the symbol of the authority of the Emperors.The Ragged EdgeSigns and Portents During his reign he "subdues" both the Xon and the Shoggren.Day of the Dead Circa 4th Century *On Centauri Prime, the great Emperor Olion has a series of catacombs constructed beneath the capital city to the outlying regions as a means of escape. According to legend, Olion was absolutely paranoid that his people might turn against him. The only person aside from Olion who knew the layout of the maze was the catacomb's architect whom the Emperor had assassinated to keep the secret.Out of the Darkness - the catacombs were built "centuries ago"Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - cites the period as conjecture Circa 6th Century * On Earth, Owain Ddantgwyn adopts the battle name of Arthur and unites the Kingdoms of Gwynedd and Powys. He is ultimately slain at the Battle of Camlann. Very few records of these events survive yet the "Arthurian legends" that grew up in the following centuries left a deep impression on human culture and civilisation, well into the 23rd Century. One such legend states that Arthur and his sword Excalibur would one day return to Earth in it's greatest hour of need.A Late Delivery From Avalon - Franklin said there's enough evidence to believe there's a real person behind the legendsA Call to Arms Circa 761 * Llort civilisation dawns on Vartas.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) 1059 *On Centauri Prime, Morell becomes the new Emperor of the Centauri Republic.Shadow of His Thoughts 1062 *Emperor Morell commissions the building of an ornate carriage as a gift to his wife Celina. Shortly after she went mad and hung herself from the highest of the palace’s four towers.Shadow of His Thoughts *The Hyach pass religious laws making it immoral to intermarry with the Hyach-do.Secrets of the Soul Circa 13th Century * Birth of G'Quan on Narn. 1259 *The starship Qualtham is shot down near Theta 49 by a Shadow Vessel, while carrying a shipment of one thousand slaves from Zander Prime. A few Life Pods survived and made it to the surface where the remaining one hundred former slaves - now stranded with no way of returning home - settled and eventually establishing a small colony, having been seemingly forgotten by those that had kidnapped them from their homeworld.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5Patterns of the Soul 1260 *Jeffrey Sinclair takes Babylon 4 to the year 1260 to serve as a base for the Minbari and Vorlons in the first Shadow War.War Without End, Part I During this temporal trip, Sinclair used the Chrysalis Device to transform himself into a Minbari, named Valen.War Without End, Part II 1261 * Hurr civilisation dawns on Androma.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) * The Hyach achieve interstellar travel.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Circa 1300 * Valen finds and marries Catherine Sakai, the two have several children. Fearing persecution they both leave Minbar with their family.In Valen's NameAtonement Circa 1360 * Valen having been forced to leave Minbar passes away aged well over 100 years, though the exact circumstances are a mystery and his body is never found. His children returned to Minbar shortly after.Atonement Circa 1400 * The Drazi achieve interstellar travel.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) - states "Drazi have had interstellar flight for 400 years", Secrets of the Soul implies that the Drazi were visiting Shir-shraba as early as 820 years previous Circa 1420 * On Shir-shraba, A Hyach-do wanders into an encampment of Drazi who are collecting Kili grain for the Dark Moon ceremony on Zhabar. The Hyach-do asked to be taken with them but by the terms of their trade contract, the Drazi refused and notified those in charge of collection, unaware that it would be exterminated.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites conjecture from Secrets of the Soul 1442 * The Hyach-do wiped completely from the Hyach homeland.Secrets of the Soul - Dr. Franklin said that records of Hyach's evolutionary history only go back 820 years before 2262, in a civilization that has been around for thousands of years. Circa 1759 * The Markab first develop interstellar travel.Other Voices Vol 3 - Babylon 5 Alien Guide 1767 * Lorka VII is settled by a non-indigenous race, who would later claim that they were drawn to the planet by the "The Most Holy".The Rules of the Game Circa 1861 * The Yolu civilisation stabilizes. 1888 *'November 9' : The body of Mary Jane Kelly, the last know victim of 'Jack The Ripper' is found in Whitechapel, London, England. *'November 11' :A Mr. Sebastian of 14B Heresford Lane, London, is found and taken by the Vorlons.Comes the Inquisitor 20th Century 1930s * The Vree develop interstellar travel.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) 1940 *'July 10 - October 31' :During World War II, the Battle of Britain is fought in the skies over Britain. An ancestor of Jeffrey Sinclair serves as a fighter pilot in the battle, beginning a long line of fighter pilots that will continue into the 23rd Century. Midnight on the Firing Line *'November 14' :During World War II, the city of Coventry in England is destroyed by bombers of the German Luftwaffe, killing 568 civilians in one night. Theories suggest Prime Minister Churchill had advanced warning of the blitz due to the cracking of the German 'Enigma' cypher, but chose not to act in order to keep the discovery secret. In the Shadow of Z'ha'dum 1950s *The Vree begin to abduct Humans for scientific research.Grail *'1957' :On October 4, the first man-made satellite, "Sputnik I," is launched into Earth orbit by the Soviet Union. 1960s *'1961' :On May 5, less than one month after Yuri Gagarin's historic orbital flight of the Earth, astronaut Alan Shepard becomes the first American in space. *'1969' :On July 20, American astronauts Neil Armstrong and Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin become the first humans to set foot on the Moon. 1970s *'1976' :On July 20, the first Viking probe lands on Mars. One mission objective is to search for life. The results prove inconclusive. 1980s *'1981' :On April 12, the space shuttle Columbia, the first human reusable spacecraft, lifts off from the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. *'1986' :On January 28, the space shuttle Challenger explodes in flight 73 seconds after liftoff, killing all 7 astronauts on board. 1990s *'1998' :On November 20, construction of the International Space Station begins in Earth orbit. Sources Category:Timeline 1900